1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of racemate resolution.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The constantly increasing need for amino acids leads to the existing sources being extended and optimized and furthermore to new ways of synthesis being discovered. In the chemical syntheses generally racemates are formed which must be separated in further steps into the antipodes.